dogs_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boston Terrier
The Boston Terrier is a dog breed originating in the United States. This "American Gentleman" was accepted in 1893 by the American Kennel Club as a non-sporting breed. Color and markings are important when distinguishing this breed to the AKC standard. They should be either black, brindle or seal with white markings. Bostons are small and compact with a short tail and erect ears. The AKC says they are highly intelligent and very easily trained. They are friendly and can be stubborn at times. The average life span of a Boston is around 11 to 13 years, though some can live well into their teens. The American Kennel Club ranked the Boston Terrier as the 23rd most popular pure-breed in the United States in 2012 and 2013. Breed Description History The Boston terrier breed originated around 1870, when Robert C. Hooper of Boston, purchased a dog Judge from Edward Burnett known later as Hooper's Judge, who was of a Bull and Terrier type lineage. Hooper's Judge is either directly related to the original Bull and Terrier breeds of the 19th and early 20th centuries, or Judge is the result of modern English Bulldogs being crossed into terriers created in the 1860s for show purposes, like the White English Terrier. The American Kennel Club cites Hooper's Judge as the ancestor of almost all true modern Boston Terriers. Judge weighed over 27.5 pounds (13.5 kilos). The offspring interbred with one or more French Bulldogs, providing the foundation for the Boston Terrier. Bred down in size from fighting dogs of the Bull and Terrier types, the Boston Terrier originally weighed up to 44 pounds (20 kg.) (Olde Boston Bulldogge). The breed was first shown in Boston in 1870. By 1889 the breed had become sufficiently popular in Boston that fanciers formed the American Bull Terrier Club, the breed's nickname, "roundheads". Shortly after, at the suggestion of James Watson (a noted writer and authority), the club changed its name to the Boston Terrier Club and in 1893 it was admitted to membership in the American Kennel Club, thus making it the first US breed to be recognized. It is one of a small number of breeds to have originated in the United States. The Boston Terrier was the first non-sporting dog bred in the US. In the early years, the color and markings were not very important, by the 20th century the breed's distinctive markings and color were written into the standard, becoming an essential feature. Terrier only in name, the Boston Terrier has lost most of its ruthless desire for mayhem, preferring the company of humans, although some males will still challenge other dogs if they feel their territory is being invaded. Boston University's mascot is Rhett the Boston Terrier. The Boston Terrier is also the mascot of Wofford College in Spartanburg, S.C. ---- Overview Boston Terriers are compactly built, well proportioned with erect ears, short tails, and a short muzzle that is generally free of wrinkles. According to international breed standard, the dog should weigh no fewer than 10 pounds and no more than 25 pounds. Boston Terriers usually stand 15-17 inches at the withers. The American Kennel Club divides the weight of the breed into classes as follows: Under 15 pounds, 15 pounds and under 20 pounds 20 pounds and not to exceed 25 pounds. ---- Coat and Color Boston terrier.jpg|Black BostonTerrierBrindleStand_w.jpg|Brindle red-boston-terrier.jpg|Seal The Boston Terrier is characteristically marked with white in proportion to either black, brindle, seal, or a combination of the three. However, there are also liver, yellow, brown, cream or red and white Boston Terriers, although these colors are not considered desirable by the American Kennel Club. According to the American Kennel Club, an ideal Boston Terrier should have white that covers its chest, muzzle, band around the neck, half way up the forelegs, up to the hocks on the rear legs, and a white blaze between (but not touching) the eyes. For conformation showing, symmetrical markings are preferred. Due to the Boston Terrier's markings resembling formal wear, in addition to its refined and pleasant personality, the breed is commonly referred to as the "American Gentleman." ---- Temperament The Boston Terrier is a gentle breed that typically has a strong, happy-go-lucky, and friendly personality. Bostons are generally eager to please their owner and can be trained given a patient owner. They are also very protective of their owners, which can result in aggressive and territorial behavior toward other pets and strangers. The breed requires only a minimum amount of grooming. While originally bred for fighting as well as hunting rats in garment factories, they were later down bred for companionship. They are not considered terriers by the American Kennel Club, however, but are part of the non-sporting group. Both females and males are generally quiet and bark only when necessary. Their usually sensible attitude towards barking makes them excellent choices for apartment dwellers. They enjoy being around people, and, like most dogs, get along well with children, the elderly, other canines, and non-canine pets, if properly socialized. ---- Videos Category:Dog Breeds Category:Dog Breeds Originating in the United States